


Ow! My Tummy!

by Lichinamo



Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [13]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergent, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, M/M, The Torture Tango scene, that really should be a tag at this point, there's so many torture tango AU fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo
Summary: Owen tries to break Curt.It does not work.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888417
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Ow! My Tummy!

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to sidekickjoey about a headcanon I have for Curtwen, where they had this exact conversation:
> 
> Owen: ow, someone stabbed me in the gut  
> Curt: that's disgusting. call it something less gross  
> Owen, looking Curt dead in the eyes: sorry, I meant my tummy.
> 
> And so they started exclusively using the word tummy instead of stomach, to ridiculous degrees ("I got shot in the tummy, O") and then this fic was born.

Owen was beginning to grow slightly frustrated. Curt was resisting all of his torture. Shouldn’t he be soft from all those years off the field?

He sighed to himself and picked up a dagger. He twirled it in his hand lazily. “D’you know what I’m gonna do with this?”

Curt’s eyes were lingering on the dagger. He looked tense, like he was trying to figure out a way to use it to escape, but Owen knew his ex partner too well.

Owen knelt beside the chair he’d strapped Curt to and dragged the dagger across his shirt, putting just enough pressure to cut the fabric but not enough to cut Curt’s skin- yet.

“I’m gonna take this dagger and cut open your tummy like it’s a Christmas present.”

Curt was staring at him, and Owen expected him to burst forth with some declaration of how horrifying he was, or how he’d never get away with this. That was not what he got.

“Oh my god, _Owen?_ ”

Owen startled, and it took a second for him to deny it. “Who the bloody hell is-”

“Owen!” Curt’s eyes were wild now with realization. “You said tummy! Owen!”

Of course, of _course_ that had been his mistake. He’d been so careful not to reveal anything about him, that he forgot that normal adults didn’t use the word ‘tummy’.

It was Curt’s fault, really. Owen had used the word ‘gut’ in conversation, and he’d scrunched his nose up and complained about how _icky_ the word was, and couldn’t Owen say something else? So of course Owen had to start saying tummy instead. Then it devolved into the both of them using the word tummy in more absurd situations to see who’d crack first.

“I said stomach,” Owen denied, trying to back track.

“You said tummy!” Curt crowed, almost delirious with joy now. 

“I didn’t say tummy!”

“Yes you did!” Curt was far too gleeful for someone in his position. “You still _looooove_ me!”

“Wha- what the bloody fucking hell does me saying the word tummy have to do with me still loving you?!”

Curt shot him a crazed, triumphant look. “So you don’t deny that you’re Owen!”

Owen wanted to bang his head against the wall.


End file.
